


catch and release

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: F/F, Last Kiss, Lovers To Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Natsuko and Kyona share a moment before the 2019 Stardom Draft.Then, Natsuko runs free.Written forfemslashficletsprompt # 204 - light





	catch and release

 

It was just Natsuko and Kyona in the JAN locker room. The rest of them had already left. 

 

Natsuko wondered what the JAN room would become if their faction dissolved as she combed through Kyona’s hair. Maybe it would become a storage area. Hana’s tiny faction already had a room, so maybe it would amount to nothing at all. 

 

“Are you worried?” Natsuko asked. 

 

“Of course I’m worried,” said Kyona. She sighed. “I know I can protect us. I have to protect us.” 

 

“But will you?” 

 

“I will protect them,” said Kyona, firmer. “I have to, so I will.” 

 

So she was certain, Natsuko thought. She turned around and kneeled in front of Kyona. Kyona’s hand reached out to trace her chin. 

 

Natsuko wanted Kyona to win, she could admit that. There was something between her and Kyona that she knew would never go away, no matter what happened during the draft. 

 

But if Kyona lost… well, Natsuko had already thought about that enough. For now, she would give Kyona a chance. This was her last act of fairness-- she would wait and see what happened during the draft match, and she would go to Kyona happily if she won. 

 

“I’ll be rooting for you,” whispered Natsuko. She was starting to feel the numbness coming on already, so she hastily pressed closer to Kyona. Kyona flinched, but forward, and they came together in a short kiss that they parted from quickly. 

 

Kyona couldn’t even kiss her properly when it was possibly their last chance to be together. Typical. 

 

Natsuko grabbed Kyona’s head and slowly kissed her, not letting up even as she began to feel light-headed, flicking her tongue against Kyona’s lip until Kyona let her in. 

 

But even Natsuko needed to breathe, so eventually, she released Kyona, breathing heavily. She had kept her eyes open the whole time, needing to drink Kyona in, but Kyona had held her eyes closed. Now Kyona was looking at her, expression as soft as ever. She touched her lips faintly, as if surprised Natsuko had been so firm with her. Fair enough. Natsuko had been more withdrawn lately, but not for no reason. 

 

“I love you,” said Kyona. Oh. 

 

Natsuko stared down at her lap, fists clenching. So this was what she had to think about for the rest of the show. 

 

“Let’s get going. You don’t want to worry the others by being late.” Natsuko brushed her head against Kyona's once, and then got up and walked to the door. She held it open for a moment, taking in Kyona’s flushed face and wide eyes, and then left. 

 

She didn’t look back. 

 

 

 

Natsuko came into the Oedo Tai locker room with a grin on her face and a light heart. She knew she had done the right thing, so why should she feel burdened? 

 

“Come take a selfie with me, Natsuko!” 

 

“Oi, what are you thinking for your new gear? That old JAN stuff was ugly, no offence to you.” 

 

“Hey. Do you want to go out for a drink later? Or maybe… somewhere else? I want to get to know you better, Natsuko.” 

 

Andras didn’t say much, but she laughed with Natsuko and carried her around piggyback style wherever she wanted in their room. 

 

So this was her new family. Natsuko felt so free, her chest loose and empty of the tension she had been bearing for months. She mocked the jungle sign, and Oedo Tai laughed with her. She told them bits of her life with Kyona, how she had been so ignored and disappointed, and they nodded solemnly and told her she had been treated very wrong. 

 

This was what Natsuko needed. Not some woman who would leave the bed in the middle of the night, who would promise her the world and then deliver apology flowers when she missed their date. 

 

She and Kyona were done now. 

 

Well, almost done. Even if they weren’t together, they could still have some fun. Kyona wasn’t getting away from her that easily. Natsuko still had a lot to tell her, and Kyona was going to pay for every moment she had given her hope. 

 

This time, Natsuko would make her listen.

 


End file.
